Bloods vs Cripps
by AlexandraRJagerjaquesKurosaki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the Co. Senior Leader of the Bloods while Rukia Kuchiki is Co. Senior Leader of the Cripps. These two groups rule and terrorize Los Angeles High School or "LA Prison" as some call it. Now these groups have been at each other for ages, but will the newer generations of the Cripps and Bloods bring love and peace or more blood and death?
1. Meet The Bloods

_**Ok so here is my new story Bloods vs. Cripps. I re did the characters names to fit into the whole gang theme and ages are different! A lot of people messaged me and a couple people reviewed so I decided to do the story since I got writers block on my other Bleach story and some characters will be OC and OOC. So enough babbling here is the story! Enjoy and please REVIEW!**_

***Warning this story will have strong language and innuendos!***

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!_

* * *

_**Bloods vs. Cripps**_

_**Meet the Bloods**_

* * *

_**(Ichigo's POV)**_

Hey my name is Ichigo Alfonzo Kurosaki Lopez I'm seventeen years old and like the rest of my family I'm Mexican, American and Japanese hence the Japanese in my name. I have natural spiky orange neck length hair…yes my hair is naturally orange get over it, I'm 6'10, tan skin, amber brown eyes, I work out so I'm lean and muscular, I'm pretty hot headed but I can be laid back, I have _Kurosaki_ tatted on my forearm, and _'Death Before Dishonor'_ is tatted on my back just like every person in the 'family' that's 15 and above (Upper back for men lower back for women). I live in the city of Los Angeles in the state of California. I live in a huge estate where the _whole _'family' lives luckily though I have my own room. I am the oldest of the Kurosaki kids; I have two younger sixteen year old fraternal twin sisters named Karina (Karin) Juliana Kurosaki and Yozeline (Yuzu) Ximena Kurosaki who are complete polar opposites but get along very well.

My parents are…different from other parents my mom is sweet, kind and beautiful so I have no idea why she married my idiot perverted childish goat chin of a father. My mom's full name is Misaki Anna Maria Kurosaki; my dad's full name is Isshin Alfonso Louis Kurosaki Lopez both are in their late thirties. My dad and I both have Alfonso as a middle name because it's kind of a family tradition; the only difference is that I spell my name Alfonzo with a z unlike my dad who spells it with an s. Now for the rest of my 'family', I have two cousins one is twenty one years old while the other is seventeen like me. Kisuke Alfonso (Told you it was tradition) Ignacio Urahara Logan is an idiot childish pervert like my father and is twenty one.

Sirena Rose (Mermaid in Spanish) Logan Kurosaki is seventeen like me she has mid back raven black hair, she's fit and well endowed, 5'10, tan skin, grey eyes, side bangs, nose piercing, tongue piercing, _'Logan'_ is tatted on her left wrist, she has the Virgen De Guadalupe on her stomach, and of course _'Death Before Dishonor' _on her lower back. She is very shy, quiet, nice and sweet…when she doesn't know a person. To her family and friends she is tough, funny, badass, nice (at times) and evil. Yes I said evil because she can be a big prankster, and because when she is mad or pisst off everyone steers clear of her because she is dangerous and she's a rocker.

The rest of my 'family' isn't actually family by blood. The rest of the 'family' is Tatsuki Yesenia Arisawa a real tomboy and is Sirena's best friend. Grimmjow Francisco Jagerjaques the trouble maker and kind of a pervert but he's also my best friend. Lastly there's Gin Martin Ichimaru he is actually a good guy when he isn't making fun of you. You see my 'family' isn't normal. Why, because we are the _Bloods_ one of the most notorious gangs in LA. I am a Senior Leader just like my cousin Sirena. Sirena and I are above every other member in the gang besides the _Bosses _and their _Second in Commands._ My parents are the Bosses of the gang, Kisuke and Gin are their Second in Commands. Under Sirena and I are our Second in Commands which are Tatsuki and Grimmjow. The Junior Leader is my younger sister Karin, her Second in Command is my other sister Yuzu.

* * *

Why don't I give the order everyone is in no? **Main Bosses: **Isshin A. L. Kurosaki L. & Misaki A. M. Kurosaki. **Second in Commands: **Kisuke A. I. Urahara L. & Gin M. Ichimaru. **Senior Leaders: **Ichigo A. Kurosaki L. & Sirena R. Logan K.** Second in Commands: **Tatsuki Y. Arisawa & Grimmjow F. Jagerjaques**. Junior Leader: **Karina "Karin" J. Kurosaki. **Second in Command: **Yozeline "Yuzu" X. Kurosaki. **  
**

We also have nicknames that were given to us by our enemies; we sometimes call each other by the names just for the hell of it. My dad Isshin's is Goat Chin, Misaki my mom's is The Red Butterfly, Kisuke's is Hat-N-Clogs (Don't ask why), Gin's is Fox Face, Mine is Death Berry, Sirena's is La Sirena Negra, Tatsuki's is Tom Boy, Grimmjow's is Kitty (Again don't ask), Karin's is Princess, and Yuzu's is Sweetheart.

* * *

In our 'family' everyone has a back story on how they came to be in the gang. The older members usually join in their teens or were born into the gang. My generation was born into the gang. My cousins' mom is actually the older adopted sister to my mom so technically Kisuke and Sirena aren't related to me. But our parents (As in my cousin's and friend's parents) all went to school together and were in the gang when they were teens to, in fact it's a Kurosaki tradition that the first born whether man or woman take over once they reach the age of eighteen. You wanna hear a good catch though? You _have _to graduate from high school or it goes to the next in line which would be my cousin Sirena. Now recently it has been quiet because the Main Families' of the Bloods and Cripps have gone on vacation for the summer. My family went to Madrid, Spain and Rome, Italy since the rest of our "_Family" _is from those two parts of the world. Today is Saturday and on Monday school will be starting up again this will be the last year of high school for many of the Bloods and Cripps members, which means the fighting and blood shed will continue very soon.

* * *

_**Ok I know it's short but it's just an introduction to the Bloods, the next chapter will be in Rukia's POV and will introduce the Cripps. REVIEW!**_

_**-**__** SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin**_


	2. Meet The Cripps

_**Hey everyone here's chapter two, time to meet the Cripps! Don't forget to REVIEW!And thank you to those who did review! I also changed my name!**_

_**BTW! Every Character EXCEPT Ichigo and Rukia's looks are like after the time skip! Ichigo looks are like DEICIDE 19, while Rukia is…well just read and find out.**_

* * *

_**Meet the Cripps**_

* * *

_**(Rukia's POV)**_

Hello my name is Rukia Angelica Kuchiki I am seventeen years old my heritage is Mexican, American and Japanese. I have shoulder length onyx black hair, I'm 5'2, light sun kissed skin, violet blue eyes, I have an athletic body with a moderate size chest 36 B, and I'm fairly nice and sweet unless you get on my bad side. I have a tongue and bellybutton piercing, I have three tattoos the first is my last name _Kuchiki _on my right wrist, _Pride, Family and Chappy _with a little Chappy face under it on my stomach, the last is _I Will Die With Pride _on my lower back just like the rest of my 'family' that are 15 and above (Upper back for men Lower back for women). I live in Los Angeles in the state of California. My whole 'family' lives there so we live in a huge estate, unfortunately across the street from The Kurosaki 'Family'. I am the only child that my parents had, but I do have one cousin.

My parents are sweet, kind; overprotective and caring when we are not doing business, when we are they are serious, very overprotective and deadly. My parents are Byakuya Rafael Kuchiki and Hisana Angela Kuchiki. I am their miracle child; my mother was very sick while pregnant so they thought that either I or my mother would die during birth. By a pure miracle the doctor who delivered me was able to save both of us; the Kuchiki's owe him a lot even if we _really_ don't want to. My cousin is Drake Rafael Doragon Kuchiki he is seventeen just like me. He is 6'10, onyx black straight hair up to his neck, lean and muscular build, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. He is fairly nice and chill on a regular basis, even with our enemies but when you get him extremely mad you see a completely different person. I have seen that side of him twice in my whole life.

The rest of my 'Family' isn't by blood but we are still family to each other. Renji Benito Abarai is my best friend and a real hot head. Neliel (Nel) Tu Odelshwank is my friend she can be very childish at times but others she is very mature she is Drake's Best Friend. Then there is Toshiro Jaime Hitsugaya he is very loyal and nice to his family but to others cold and serious, he is the adopted son of Rangiku Leticia Matsumoto. Jinta Javier Hanakari is a hot headed brash but loyal guy he is the adopted son of Yoruichi Liliana Shihoin. The last two members of the 'family' are Yoruichi Liliana Shihoin and Rangiku Leticia Matsumoto both are meddlers but mother figures to all.

* * *

Now as you probably already figured my Family is not normal we are the gang called the Cripps, as you probably already know our rivals are the Bloods. We have different levels of power or authority. First are _The Bosses_, _Bosses' Second in Command_, _Senior Leaders_, _Senior Second in Commands_, _Junior Leader_, _and_ _Junior Second in Command. _Here is the order in which we Bosses: Byakuya R. Kuchiki & Hisana A. Kuchiki. Bosses' Second in Commands: Yoruichi L. Shihoin & Rangiku L. Matsumoto. Senior Leaders: Rukia A. Kuchiki & Drake R. Doragon K. Senior Second in Commands: Renji B. Abarai & Neliel Tu Odelshwank. Junior Leader: Toshiro J. Hitsugaya. Junior Second in Command: Jinta J. Hanakari.

* * *

Our rivals or enemies have given us nicknames over the years, why don't I give them to you? Rukia Angelica Kuchiki (Me): Ice Princess. Drake Rafael Doragon: El Dragon Negro. Renji Benito Abarai: Pineapple Head. Neliel Tu Odelshwank: La Sonrisa De Muerte (I'll explain another time). Toshiro Jaime Hitsugaya: Shiro-Chan. Jinta Javier Hanakari: Pyro. Byakuya Rafael Kuchiki: Pretty Boy (My Dad Hates It). Hisana Angela Kuchiki: The White Tiger. Yoruichi Liliana Shihoin: Were-Cat (Her Eyes). Rangiku Leticia Matsumoto: Seduca (Se-du-sa).

In our 'Family' everyone has a back story on how they came to be in the Cripps. The older members usually join in their teens or were born into the gang. My generation was born into the gang. My cousins' dad is actually the younger adopted brother to my mom so technically Drake isn't related to me. But our parents (As in my cousin's and friend's parents) all went to school together and were in the gang when they were teens to, in fact it's a Kuchiki tradition that the first born whether man or woman take over once they reach the age of eighteen. But in order to be the Leader there is a condition. You _have _to graduate from high school or it goes to the next in line which would be my cousin Drake. Now recently it has been quiet because the Main Families' of the Cripps and Bloods have gone on vacation for the summer. My family went to Milan, Italy and Madrid, Spain since the rest of our 'Family'is from those two parts of the world. Today is Saturday and on Monday school will be starting up again this will be the last year of high school for many of the Cripps and Bloods members, which means the fighting, death and blood shed will continue very soon.

* * *

_**I know it's shorter than my last chapter but not by much hope you guys enjoyed! REVIEW! And I will probably update again next week Wednesday, hopefully earlier though! **_

_**BTW! For the outfits in the next chapter that will start when they have to back to school will be on this web page-just remove spaces **_www. polyvore. combloods_vs_cripps_back_to/collection?id=1781069

_**I suggest you look at this page while you read! Ok BYE NOW!**_

_**-**__** SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin**_


	3. Morning With The Bloods

_**Hey there! Here is my new chapter I'm sorry if it kind of sucks! And I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and adding me to favorites and what not, hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW! **_

_**BTW **_I REMOVED Chad, Orihime, Uryu and my OC Sakura from the story!_** And this first part will be done in my OC'S POV so if you wanna know how she looks go back to Chap 1! And outfits for this chapter will be on this website! CLICK on EACH OUTFIT or the NEW ones I just did will not show up! - (Remember remove spaces!) www. polyvore . com cgi/collection?id=1826780  
**_

_***Warning This Story Contains Strong Language and Innuendos***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Any songs used in this chapter/Story**_

* * *

_**Morning With The Bloods**_

* * *

_**(Sirena's POV)**_

I open my eyes to see it's still dark. _'What the fuck? What time is it?'_ I look over to my iPod dock and se it's barely 5:00 A.M. _'Why the fuck am I awake so…oh today's the first day of school…uhhh I really don't wanna get up!' _I yawn and go onto a playlist on my iPod, after that I get up slipping on my slippers and going to the restroom attached to my room. I strip and get into the shower just as I turn on the water the song Lose Yourself by Eminem starts playing on my iPod dock, I laugh and shower while rapping along with Eminem.

* * *

_**Lose Yourself By Eminem**_

_Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
Yo_

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_  
_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_  
_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,_  
_But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,_  
_The whole crowd goes so loud_  
_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_  
_He's choking how, everybody's joking now_  
_The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_  
_Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity_  
_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_  
_He's so mad, but he won't give up that_  
_Easy, no_  
_He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes_  
_It don't matter, he's dope_  
_He knows that, but he's broke_  
_He's so stagnant, he knows_  
_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_  
_Back to the lab again, yo_  
_This whole rhapsody_  
_He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

_[Hook:]__  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
(You better)_

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping_  
_This world is mine for the taking_  
_Make me king, as we move toward a new world order_  
_A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem_  
_It only grows harder, only grows hotter_  
_He blows us all over these hoes is all on him_  
_Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter_  
_Lonely roads, God only knows_  
_He's grown farther from home, he's no father_  
_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_  
_But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water_  
_His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product_  
_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_  
_He nose dove and sold nada_  
_So the soap opera is told and unfolds_  
_I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on_  
_Da da dum da dum da da_

_[Hook]_

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage_  
_Tear this motherfucking roof off like 2 dogs caged_  
_I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed_  
_I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage_  
_But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher_  
_Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper_  
_All the pain inside amplified by the fact_  
_That I can't get by with my 9 to 5_  
_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_  
_Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers_  
_And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life_  
_And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder_  
_Trying to feed and water my seed, plus_  
_Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna_  
_Baby mama drama's screaming on and_  
_Too much for me to wanna_  
_Stay in one spot, another day of monotony_  
_Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail_  
_I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot_  
_Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not_  
_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go_  
_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot_  
_So here I go it's my shot._  
_Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got_

_[Hook]_

_You can do anything you set your mind to, man_

* * *

As I finish my quick shower so does the song, I grab two towels from the rack put them on and step out. I walk over to my walk in closet and start dressing; I put on a 'The Beatles' T-Shirt, black skinny jeans, black military combat boots, black peace earrings and matching necklace. I brush through my straight raven black locks, and start to put on black eyeliner and mascara when there is a knock on my door.

"Sirena, its Kisuke. Wake everyone else up after you're done getting ready, Aunt Misaki, Uncle Isshin, Gin and I have stuff to do so we are leaving. Bye." I yell a quick Ok and Bye and finish up getting ready. I grab my black shoulder bag with peace sign on it and step out of my room when I hear the front door close and two cars drive off. I sigh and think _'I wonder what they have to do at 5:30 A.M.'_ I then walk across from my room to Ichigo's. I smirk to myself _'Time to wake up Death Berry.'_

* * *

_**(Ichigo's POV)**_

I was asleep when I heard a pounding on my door at _5:31 A.M.!_ "Who is it?!" I yell. "It's Sirena stupid! Get up and start getting ready for school!" Sirena yells through the door. I groan and try to go back to sleep I then hear her pounding on everyone else's doors for them to wake up. "Yo Death Berry you better be getting ready or else!" Sirena says walking back to my door. And before I could stop myself I yelled out. "Or else what Little Mermaid?!" My eyes widen as I hear silence on the other side of the door. I rush to get my clothes; I quickly grab two towels strip and wrap one around my waist. _'SHIT! Well at least she doesn't have my room key.' _Suddenly the door swings open revealing a very pissed off Sirena with a bobby pin in her hand.

'_I forgot she can pick a lock with just a bobby pin.'_ I say in my head. Sirena has her hands on her hips and has an eyebrow risen. "What the _hell _did you just call me Strawberry!?" I gulp and shift around nervously. Sirena would never actually kill or hurt me enough to go the ER, but she isn't afraid to slap me around either. "Oh come on Sirena I was just kidding, let me get ready for school already." I say. Sirena sighs, then flashes me her famous evil smirk. "Fine but…You should watch your back at school someone might pants you." With that she walks out closing the door. I sigh and go into my bathroom to take a quick shower. After I get out I start getting dressed. I put on a black shirt with white graffiti writing that says _'I 3 Haters'_, black skinny jeans, black and white Nike shoes, and my bluish black rosary.I grab my black Jansport backpack and walk down stairs where I hear everyone laughing.

I place my bag by the door with the rest of my Families' backpacks/bags. I walk into the kitchen and start busting up when I see why they're laughing. Grimmjow has _'I'M A DOUCHE' _written on his face. "Hey douche…nice…face!" I say laughing. "Who the fuck wrote this on my face with _Sharpie_!" Grimmjow yells. Sirena raises her hand while on the floor laughing her ass off. "You are so lucky you're a girl Little Mermaid!" Grimmjow yells as we all freeze. Grimmjow finally realizes what he said and books yelling. "I'm sorry!" While Sirena chases after him yelling. "I'm going to send you to the ER you douche!" The rest of us just laugh and shake our heads at them. "Hey morning everyone." I say as I get some coffee from Tatsuki. Everyone says Morning and we continue with our morning. "Good Morning Everyone!" Yuzu says coming down stairs. We all turn to say good morning back. When I look at what my little sister is wearing I spit out my coffee as everyone's eyes widen.

Yuzu is wearing a blue crop top with Super Man S on it, Dark blue short shorts, and blue platform pumps. Yuzu sets her blue canvas bag by the counter and grabs an apple. "What is it? Does my outfit not match?" Yuzu asks while looking down at her 'clothes'. Sirena and Grimmjow finally walk back in and their eyes widen when they see what Yuzu is wearing, Grimmjow is the first one to speak. "Yuzu what the fuck are _you _wearing?!" "What are you talking about Grimm?" Yuzu says. "Yuzu you are not wearing _that _to school!" I say firmly. "Why not Ichi-Nii?!" Yuzu says hoping I will give up. "Oh no you don't I am putting my foot down on this! Go upstairs and change or you can stay home all fucking day!" I say. "Why the hell do I have to change?!" "Yozeline Ximena Kurosaki you better get your ass up stairs and change before I personally drag you up those steps!" Sirena says crossing her arms. Yuzu sighs and turns to face her and says. "_No._"

The rest of us shake our heads. Sirena does not give empty threats to anyone. "Fine." Sirena says walking to Yuzu. Sirena puts a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and puts pressure on a certain part and Yuzu blacks out. "Karin Take her upstairs and change her will you? She should wake up in about twenty minutes, when she does you drive your Audi and meet us at school ok?" Sirena says as she hands Yuzu to Karin. "Sure see you guys at school." Karin says going up stairs. I sigh. "Let's go." Sirena, Grimmjow, Tatsuki and I grab our bags and head out. "So what car are we taking today?" Tatsuki asks. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Grimmjow says. We nod not really caring. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Tatsuki, Sirena and I all played paper while Grimmjow played scissors. "Alright we are taking Kitty's car." Sirena says. Grimmjow growls at the nickname and walks to his car, we put our bags in the trunk and get in his Grey 2002 Cadillac Cien Concept and drive off to school.

* * *

_**Yes Yuzu was OOC in this chapter and I'm sorry if it's boring but I need to do this chapter for the story to work out well! The next chapter will be 'Morning With The Cripps! REVIEW!**_

_**-SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin**_


	4. Morning With The Cripps

_**Hey There again!I AM SOO SORRY! Ok so I was writing the chapter but then got caught up in shopping for back to school stuff and preparing for my Sweet 16, then I started school and had lots of work to do PLEASE FORGIVE ME!So now that the apology is done here's my new Chapter hope all of you guys find it ok and don't forget to REVIEW! The link for the new outfits for the Cripps I here- (Remember to remove spaces!) www. /cripps_ outfits_ back_ to_ school/collection? id=1826781.I hope you enjoy my chapter!**_

* * *

**Morning With The Bloods**

* * *

_(Rukia's POV)_

* * *

Good morning my dear readers, you all know who I am already right? Well I'm sorry if you don't but I already introduced myself in chapter 2, so you should be ashamed for forgetting me. Well anyway currently I am getting ready for school or Prison as some people like to refer to it as. It's 5:30 AM and I woke up at 5:00 AM just to take a quick shower, dress, do my make-up and dry my hair. I chose a Nike Deep V MLB Dodgers Women's T-Shirt; blank NYC ripped skinny jeans, blue Nike sportswear high-top sneakers, Cubic Zirconia Heart Pendant Necklace with matching earrings, and a cubic Zirconia solitaire bracelet. I then grab my white Faux-Leather Buckled Backpack and head downstairs. _'How I wish summer could've lasted longer…' _I sigh as I shake my head…I hate school. As I get downstairs I leave my bag by the door and make my way to the kitchen, when I step inside the kitchen I'm greeted by part of my family around the island in the kitchen reading a note.

* * *

_Dear Kids, _

_Byakuya, Yoruichi, Rangiku and I have all left to attend some business early this morning, we aren't sure how long it will take but if it takes longer than we think Rukia and Drake are in charge for the time we are absent. No funny business do you all understand? *cough* Renji, and Jinta *cough* __ Anyway, behave at school and we will hopefully see you all soon._

_Love,_

_Hisana XOXO_

* * *

"Where could they have gone at 5:30 am?" Drake says grabbing my attention. "I honestly have no idea, my dad didn't tell me anything last night. I'm sure it's nothing important, if it was they would have told us by now no?" I say grabbing a spatula so I can put some eggs and bacon on my plate. Soon enough everyone is seated around the table and we all eat in silence until we hear a crash outside. _"Grimmjow Francisco Jagerjaques Junior get back here and face me like a man you douche bag coward!"_ "Who is it this time?" Nel asks putting her fork down. Renji goes to the window, sighs and says. "Its Sirena, Jagerjaques must have gotten her pissed off again." "You know that's one thing I definitely didn't miss while we were gone on summer vacation, those two fighting like an old married couple. I don't see why they just don't get together already!" Toshiro says sighing.

"Please those two will confess their feelings and get together when _you _ask Karina Kurosaki out on a date." Jinta says laughing, while Toshiro blushes and looks down at his plate. "Oh yeah? At least _I _don't have a hopeless crush on one of the most sought after girls our age, Yozeline Kurosaki!" Toshiro strikes back. But before Jinta can say anything I but in. "Enough both of you! You should be happy that only the people in this room know about your little school boy crushes, if _anyone _else was to find out especially my dad _both _of you would be out on the streets with nothing but the clothes on your backs and Yoruichi an Rangiku wouldn't be able to do shit about it!" I say at both of them.

"Look I hate to say this but you guys won't stand a chance what so ever at getting with those two Kurosaki's, do you even think Ichigo, or Isshin Kurosaki would let you get near them? They would kill you on site, I'm sorry to burst you bubble but it's the truth and you have to face reality. We are not normal we are in a gang not a little club that you can easily get out of, this is like the mafia or the mob you die first before leaving." With that I go back to my room and listen to music for the last half hour I have to kill. _'Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on them…they have liked those two Kurosaki's since we were kids…They are the ones that gave each other their nicknames to...Just like Ichigo gave me mine and I gave him his. But it's not like we are in love with each other, we've told each other countless times we hate each other, even though we were the best of friends all the way up to middle school we can't afford to be even friends anymore.' _

"Knock Knock Ruki-Ruki, hey you okay? You seemed kind of out of it as you left the dining room, after ahh telling Shiro and Jinta everything." Drake says coming into my room. "Do you think I was too harsh on them? I mean I could've tried to be nicer…but I… I don't know why I acted that way!" I say frustrated. "Are like on your period or something cuz…?" Drake doesn't even finish the sentence because I had hit him with a pillow. "Shut up you nimrod! And I'm not PMSing it's not the time of the month yet, just incase you were wondering. I guess I'm just nervous I mean, after this I become the leader of the Cripps, I'm worried I'll screw up or something and my dad will be disappointed in me…again." I say "Ruk Uncle Byakuya is proud of you he just doesn't show it, and trust me you'll do perfectly fine." "Ok if you say so, but now we need to leave it's time to go to school." We both get up from my bed and go down stairs.

"Alright everyone let's go, grab your bags it's time to go to prison. Shiro you and Jinta take your Ferrari, while the rest of us take Drake's Corvette." I say everyone nods and I lock the door after everyone leaves. Just as I turn around I spot Ichigo getting into Grimmjow's car across the street we both lock eyes and he smiles warmly at me before winking. I shake my head and smile back before getting into the car and driving away.

* * *

_**WOHOOO! I finally updated!**__**Man that took me forever to write!**__**School sure does take up a lot of my time these days! I can't be sure when I will update again because I **_**MIGHT**_** be going away on vacation to Mexico for a month **_**BUT**_** if I do go I will definitely write my chapters over there when I'm not busy, or when I'm in the car/Airplane. Anyways please REVIEW!**_


	5. Welcome Back To Prison Seniors

_**Hey everyone I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately but a lot has been going on in my life, but I will spare you my sob story and just say this I will try my best to update again soon but please be patient. **_

_***Warning This Story Contains Strong Language And Innuendos***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any songs used in this story**

**Welcome Back To Prison Seniors Of **

**Los Angeles High School!**

_(Author's POV)_

Los Angeles High School the school for all troublemakers, Gang members, and drop outs of Los Angeles City. The reason that practically every student calls it prison is because it's surrounded by a large black fence, has tons of security guards, two metal detectors, and drug dogs. The school it self is made up of six two story buildings which are for English, Math, Science, History, Language and Computers/Print/Forensics/Medical Careers/Art/Auto Tech/Home Ec, four one story buildings that are for Attendance/ Guidance/ Counselors' Office, Business and Activities/ Dean/ Vice Principle Office and Security Building with all the camera monitors then the principle's office, the Cafeteria/ Teacher's Lounge, Small gym, Big Gym, Pool, Girls and Boys Locker rooms, Field with Two Baseball Diamonds, State of the art Football Stadium and Year round Track Field. For a troublemaker/gang member/drop out school they have a lot of stuff don't they? I wonder why… Oh look The Cripps and Bloods have just arrived at school, let's hope they don't start a fight on the first day of school.

_(Ichigo's POV)_

'_Rukia…How I miss being friends…I still can't believe I winked and smiled at her and she smiled back at me. We haven't been friendly in 6 ½ years.' _I sigh as I get out of Grimmjow's car. "Hey Ichigo what's wrong?" Sirena asks. "It's nothing Sirena I'm fine." I say. "Bull shit Ichigo, we all know you better than that just..." "Grimmjow stop, he'll talk when he wants to ok?" Sirena says scolding Grimmjow. "Well look who just got here Ice Princess, El Dragon Negro, Pineapple Head, Sonrisa De Muerte, Shiro-Chan and Pyro." Tatsuki says.

I turn and see Drake's Corvette and Toshiro's Ferrari pull in the parking lot and park next to Grimmjow's car. Rukia, Drake, Renji, Nel, Toshiro and Jinta then all climb out of the cars. "Hey Ichigo, I hope you don't mind but I kinda scratched your Camaro when pulling out." Karin says appearing out of nowhere with Yuzu. "You did WHAT?!" I hiss. "I'm just kidding Ichi-Nii no need to get worked up." Karin says smirking. "Morning Ichigo, Sirena, Tatsuki, Grimmjow, Kurosaki Twins." Rukia says standing across from me. "Rukia, Drake, Nel, Renji, Toshiro, Jinta good to see all of you again." I say as we all line up against our perspective counter parts from the other gang. (I'm across from Rukia, Sirena across from Drake, Tatsuki across from Renji, Grimmjow across from Nel, Karin across from Toshiro, and Yuzu across from Jinta.) "So were did you all go for Summer Break?" Yuzu asks. "We went to Italy and Spain, what about you guys?" Drake asks.

"We went to the same countries, but most likely different cities." Sirena answers. All of our eyes bulge, Sirena actually answered Drake she _never _talks to him she actually tries to avoid all contact with him. "Wow Little Mermaid finally decides to speak to me after 6 ½ years." Drake says sarcastically, which he shouldn't have done because Sirena is very defensive and has a shorter temper than Grimmjow or myself."What is that supposed to mean Doragon?" Sirena hisses. "Nothing just that ever since your parents died…" "Sirena let him go!" I Yell. Sirena hadn't let Drake finish his sentence because she already had him by the collar and on the wall of a building.

"Don't you _ever _mention my parents again hijo de puta madre! It's because of _you _and your stupid ass that my parents aren't alive _and _that none of us are even allowed to look at each other! You made my Uncle and yours paranoid as fuck, that one of us would kill the other you dumb fuck! But at least I had my parents; at least mine didn't abandon me to the gang life like yours did!" Sirena hisses as I pull her off of him. "Sirena that's enough that was a low blow even for you, now apologize!" I say. "No." We turn and look at Rukia who had spoken. "Drake should apologize." Rukia says calmly. "Why the fuck should I apologize!?" Drake yells. "Well I don't know maybe because you're the one that brought her parents up you baka! You should know not to bring them up, and by mentioning hers didn't you think she would mention yours?!" Rukia says.

"Yeah but…" Drake starts. "But nothing you asshole, apologize!" Rukia seethes. "I'm not doing it Rukia!" Drake yells. "Really, are you sure about that?" Rukia says. "Yes." Drake replies. Rukia then opens her mouth to speak again but is cut off. "No, Rukia that's enough if he doesn't want to leave him alone. But…thank you for defending me." Sirena says. "Anything for an old friend Sirena." Rukia says as she walks away with the rest of the Cripps. Everyone in our group is still standing stunned at what happened. "Guys let's go we don't want to be late." I say walking to the gates to enter school. "Hey Kenny what's up?" Sirena says to a security guard as we get to the meal detectors. "It's Kenpachi Zaraki Sirena, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Kenny?! But anyways how was summer?" Kenpachi says. "It was good; I even brought something back for you!" Yuzu says handing Kenpachi a brief case.

You see Kenpachi may be a security guard here at school but he actually works as a hit man for the Bloods and Cripps. Since both gangs contracted him we can't order a kill on the other gang. Kenpachi raises an eyebrow and opens the briefcase, after making sure that no one else but us where around. "Whoa a new black.22 Caliber, thanks kids." Kenpachi says about to close the briefcase. "Wait, look at the handle." I say. We had _Krazy Kenpachi _put on the handle that was his nickname when he was in the Army for four years. "Wow thanks kids…does this have any ammo in it?" Kenpachi says. "No don't trip Kenpachi, we wouldn't put any in there _and _bring it to school. What do you think we are stupid?" Grimmjow says rolling his eyes. Kenpachi just laughs and tells us to put our backpacks/bags, and other belongings through the conveyor belt and step through the metal detector. We each do what he says, but when Sirena goes through the metal detector goes off. "Sirena you know the drill." Kenpachi says, as Sirena stands with her arms and legs spread apart.

When he does the scan thing it starts beeping when he passes her stomach. Kenpachi raises an eyebrow while Sirena rolls her eyes. "It's a belly button piercing Kenpachi!" Sirena says lifting her shirt to show a black peace sign belly button ring. "Oh…Ok go to the big gym kiddies the assembly starts in twenty minutes and you have to go all the way across campus. "Please like they'll start without _us _there, really Kenpachi you should know better. We pretty much own the school along side Rukia and the rest of 'em." I say. "Not for long kids." Kenpachi mumbles. "What was that Kenpachi?" Tatsuki asks. "Nothing get to the gym already will you?" Kenpachi says. We all shrug and go towards the big gym across campus. As we enter the gym we see a banner saying _'Welcome Back Seniors'_. "Yeah Welcome Back To Prison Seniors of Los Angeles High School." Sirena says sarcastically.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW Please!**_

_**-SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin **_


	6. Wait WHAT!

_**Hey again everyone, just so you know I have written out more chapters I just need to type them out and since I currently have no internet I am having a friend of mine upload my chapters for me(who lost the file and had to get it again. Sorry for the delay!)**_

_***Warning This Story Contains Strong Language And Innuendos***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any songs used in this story**

**Wait…WHAT?!**

_August 31, 2012_

_(Author's POV)_

As the Bloods make their way into the gym they see the Cripps not far behind. The gym has three sets of bleachers on either side of the gym, a large stage on one end, with two bathrooms next to it, an entrance leading in from the fields, baseball diamonds, and black top, and another by the bathrooms which lead out to the pool, and two entrances coming in from the street on the other end of the gym. The colors for Los Angeles High are royal purple, black, grey/silver and white, the mascot is a black Jaguar. The basketball court has grey flooring, purple sidelines, and a black Jaguar in the middle of it; on the other side of the gym on top of the two entrances from the street is another Jaguar with _'Los Angeles Jaguars' _on top. As everyone comes in through the field entrance they sit everywhere except for the top two rows in the first bleacher by the field entrance, well everyone except for three girls who look like hookers that are currently sitting way at the top.

Those two rows are always reserved for the Bloods and Cripps, but these three being new they don't know so let's hope they don't put up a fight when they ask them to leave. Above the three bleachers where all the seniors are sitting are banners saying _'We Are Going To Have an Awesome Year!' 'Go Class of 2013!' _and_ 'Goodbye 2013 LAP Jags!'_ In the middle of the gym is a black makeshift stage with chairs and microphones with a banner saying _**'Welcome Back Los Angeles High School Senior Class of 2013!' **_"I'm guessing you made the banner saying 'Goodbye LAP Jags' Sirena?" Grimmjow says smirking at her. "Yup, I told them I saw an LAPD cop car and accidently wrote the P but I caught myself before I wrote the D. _I_ still can't believe that they believed it!" Sirena says laughing. _'Man I have major mixed feelings about school; sometimes I love it other times I get irritated as fuck! But then again if it wasn't for school most of us wouldn't be here.'_ Ichigo thinks going up the bleachers with everyone.

"Hey Sirena, can I talk to you real quick?" Drake says. "Fine, make it quick Doragon." Sirena says as they go behind the bleachers. "What do ya want?" Sirena says. "I want to apologize, Sirena I was a jack ass back there and I'm real sorry. Can you try and forgive me?" Drake says. "I guess…I can try…" Sirena says but is cut off by a hug from Drake. "Thank you Sirena." Drake whispers. "No prob, let's go foo'." Sirena says going back to the stairs. As they go up she sees Rukia in some girl's face she has orange hair, has grey eyes, blue crop top, white leather pants, blue suede pumps, blue flower clips, blue eye shadow, light pink lip stick, white and blue bangles, and a silver necklace with the name _Orihime_in cursive.

"Whoa guys what's up?" Sirena says running up the stairs. "Thank goodness someone finally came to put _this bitch_ in her place we were just sitting up here minding our own business when…" "Hold on there you hoe who are you calling a bitch? Do you even know who you're dealing with, _and_ why are you three _hookers_ sitting in _our _seats?" Sirena says pissed off. "Well obviously _you _don't know who _we_ are!" A girl screeches. I look behind her and see two more girls. One looks like an elementary school kid instead of a senior in high school, she has mousy brown hair, brown eyes, hair up in a messy bun, lime green v-neck tank top, skin tight grey skinny jeans, lime green pumps, grey sparkly eye shadow, lime green bangles, and a silver necklace with _Momo _in cursive. The third one the one that screeched has dark purple hair like Yoruichi in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, amber yellow eyes, pink halter top, denim booty shorts, pink pumps, pink lipstick, pink eye shadow, pink and blue bangles, and a silver necklace with _Senna _in cursive.

"Well _Senna _who are you three? Enlighten us _hoe_ bag." Rukia sneers. Senna glares then show us her left wrist which has a tattoo on it. "This is our last name." She says. On her wrist in black cursive ink is the last name of the one person the two gangs the Bloods and the Cripps hate the most in the whole world _Aizen_. "Wait a minute _you_ three_ hookers_ are _Sosuke Aizen the Mayor of LA's_ daughters?!" Nel hisses. As all three girls smirk and nod. "Oooohhhh so just because your _daddy_ is the Mayor of LA you think you get special treatment? Well wrong bitches _you don't especially_ from us _we _are the Bloods and Cripps the _gangs _that have _your daddy dearest_ running to the hills _every time_ we come out and play." Karin says as all the girls blink and then stand up cowering away from all the teens.

"T-the B-bloods and C-cripps, I thought you all went to a different school our dad made sure of it by checking the roster over five damn times!" Senna screeches. "Please our great grand parents paid to build this school! Hello this gym is called KLDK Gym it stands for Kurosaki, Logan, Doragon and Kuchiki! We literally own this school, if it wasn't for our great grand parents this school wouldn't even exist!" Sirena says. "Yeah well our dad is the Mayor and-." Momo says but is cut off by Karin. "Sweetie, do you really honestly think we care? We alone have more power than your _daddy _we rule practically the whole city! We fund practically the whole city; you and your Dad have _nothing _on us so I suggest you move your fake asses down the stairs and not come near any of us ever again unless you have a death wish." Karin says. "You _will_ regret this trust me." Orihime says as her sisters follow her down the stairs. "I doubt it you stupid bitch!" Yuzu yells after her.

Momo suddenly turns around and slaps Yuzu. "Now whose the stupid bitch you skank?!" Momo yells as everyone in the gym gasps and turns to the group. Ichigo and Jinta see red as Grimmjow, Tatsuki, Renji, and Toshiro hold them back and themselves from attacking and possibly killing Momo. Rukia, Sirena, Nel and Karin though have no one to restrain them but themselves, and believe me when I say it's taking all their self control not to kill Momo. Yuzu turns to face Momo and gets straight up in her face. "Look you damn bitch I may look like I'm _innocent_ but does an _innocent girl_ know how to _shoot any type of gun?_ I think not so I don't think an innocent girl would even _carry_ one." Yuzu says pointing to her bag. "Y-you wouldn't!" Momo says. "She wouldn't, she's not stupid but I would if I ever see you putting your hands on my _daughter_ ever again Miss Momo Aizen."

The group's eyes bulge as they look at the end of the stairs and see Misaki Ana Maria Kurosaki Co. Boss of the Bloods with Isshin A. L. Kurosaki Main Boss of the Bloods, Kisuke I. A. U. Logan, Gin M. Ichimaru, Yoruichi L. Shihoin, Rangiku L. Matsumoto, Byakuya R. Kuchiki, and Hisana A, Kuchiki Leaders of the Cripps at the bottom of the stairs. "Aunt Misa-Chan? What are all of you doing here?" Sirena says as all of the teens make there way swiftly down the stairs and in front of their perspective Bosses/Family. "We didn't tell you?" Isshin says "Umm we may have forgotten to tell them yesterday Uncle Isshin." Kisuke says as Gin nods. "The same for us Byakuya, we never mentioned this to the kids." Hisana says as Byakuya sighs. "Well might as well tell them all since the gym is cleared." Yoruichi says.

Everyone else in the school not wanting to get hurt or killed ran out of the gym leaving all of them there. "Right, Kenpachi!" Gin yells as Kenpachi runs in. "Yes Gin." Kenpachi says. "Please take the three Aizen sisters to the office we will deal with them soon enough." Misaki says. "Yes Ma'am." Kenpachi says as the three girls follow him out while cowering from the glares thrown there way. "Well here is the surprise…Kisuke, Gin, Yoruichi, and Rangiku will be your teachers this year!" Isshin says. As the teens' eyes bulge and they yell.

"Wait….What?!"

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!**_

_**-SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin**_


	7. I'll Catch You If You Fall

_**Here's my next chapter hopefully you all enjoy it!**_

_***Warning This Story Contains Strong Language and Innuendos***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any songs used in this story**

* * *

**I'll Catch You If You Fall**

_(Author's POV)_

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that all four of you are now teacher's for the core subjects here?" Nel asks Yoruichi, Rangiku, Kisuke and Gin. "Yes as of this summer when we all went to Italy and Spain for vacation the Bosses met up several times to talk about this." Kisuke said. "That's why you were all gone a lot." Renji and Tatsuki say at the same time. "Why didn't you guys tell us this earlier, instead of finding out the day we have you all!?" Sirena says slamming her fist on a desk. All the Blood and Cripps teens are in Kisuke's AP Chemistry classroom on the second floor of the S or Science building with the Second in Commands of both gangs. The leaders had left soon after the news was spilled and said other arrangements needed to be done now that Sosuke Aizen's daughters are here.

"We had so much to do and so little time we completely forgot to talk to any of you." Yoruichi says sighing. "Well what's done is done, so what subjects are you guys teaching anyway?" Ichigo asks. "Kisuke is teaching AP Chemistry, I'm teaching Government, Were-Cat is teaching Algebra 2, and Ra- Seduca is teaching English 4 or Senior English." Gin says. "So why are you guys teaching the core classes _we all need to graduate_?" Tatsuki asks. "Easy we're your new teachers, _all _of you will be in our classes and each of you will be in the exact same classes all year." Kisuke says. "Why?" Drake asks. "Because, even though Isshin, Misaki, Hisana, and Byakuya hate to do this…We need an alliance with each other meaning we need you all to get along with each other from now on." Yoruichi says.

"Again, why do we need an alliance? We are all doing fine on our own and it's not like there is another gang that's stupid enough to target both of us or one of us to the point were we need help." Grimmjow says. "Actually…You all remember how Sosuke was the leader of the Arrancars right?" Rangiku says as Grimmjow tenses. "You mean…The gang that killed Jagerjaques' parents when we were all like five?" Nel says confused. "That very same one, you all know that after that incident the Bloods beat the crap out of them and Sosuke was trialed but never convicted because he was 'innocent'." Gin says rolling his eyes and putting air quotes around innocent. "Well he quit and broke up the Arrancars but apparently someone isn't very happy now and is trying to get them back together to take over LA." Yoruichi says pulling grabbing Kisuke's laptop and typing on it.

* * *

"Any of you recognize him." Yoruichi says showing them the screen with a picture of a man on it. "That's easy he's Kaname Tosen he was Aizen's right hand man and the bastard that killed Hikari Jagerjaques and Grimmjow Francisco Jagerjaques Sr. or Frank Grimm's Mom and Dad...Wait are you saying he is the one who's getting them back together?" Sirena says. "Yeah and just before summer began he was released from prison and granted parole for a year I think, because of good behavior." Kisuke says his arms crossed and eyes full of anger. "I'll be back I need air." Grimmjow says leaving the classroom. "I'll be back just keep on talking 'til we get back." Sirena says going after Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow…oh there you are." Sirena says as she spots him by the balcony smoking a cigarette down the hall. Sirena puts a hand on his shoulder and he turns around sadness and anger in his teal blue eyes. "They let that fucking asshole out and didn't even tell me." Grimmjow says as some of the ashes fall on his pants, Sirena takes this chance actually look at him. He is wearing a black V-neck that is tight enough were you can see his muscles, beige skinny jeans, black and white Nike high-top sneakers, and the grey black rosary that his mom had given to his dad but is now his. "I know but don't worry we will take care of that douche bag." Sirena says as he throws the cigarette on the floor and stomps it out. Grimmjow smiles and looks into her warm grey eyes that are usually cold, and grabs her hands in his.

"Yeah you're right but I actually feel kinda bad for him if he runs into you in a dark alley." Sirena playfully smacks his chest as he pulls her to him by the waist. "So what you feel the need to fear me?" Sirena says as they get closer to each other their lips almost touching. "I feel something for you but, it isn't fear Sirena." Grimmjow says as he kisses her on the lips. Sirena wraps her hands around his neck and Grimmjow tightens his grip on her waist. After what seems like forever they pull apart for air.

"Sirena I…" "Grimmjow I…" They both blush slightly and pull apart a bit. "You go first." Sirena says. "Nope ladies first Sirena." Grimmjow says as Sirena raises an eyebrow. "Grimmjow Francisco…" Sirena starts but is cut off by Grimmjow. "Ok, ok I get it no need to use my full name…Sirena I…_**Love **_you." Grimmjow says. "Look I can understand if you don't it's understandable. I mean..." Grimmjow starts but is cut off by Sirena kissing him. "Of course I love you pinché éstupido." Sirena says smiling. "Come on we better get back inside." Grimmjow says grabbing her hand. As they get closer to the door they hear hushed whispers by the door.

* * *

"How much you wanna bet they are all by the door ears pressed to it?" Grimmjow whispers in her ear. "Well if I bet against you I would lose."Sirena whispers. Grimmjow then swings open the door and everyone falls on the ground with a thud. After about two minutes of awkward silence Tatsuki asks. "So you guys together?" Grimmjow and Sirena look at each other than back at everyone and nod. Ichigo is the first to get up from the floor he then offers his hand to help up Rukia who was next to him. "Thanks." Rukia says blushing a little as the guys start to help up the other girls. "No prob Rukia." Ichigo says winking at her.

"Grimmjow, can I talk to you for a minute _alone _please." Kisuke says his hair covering his eyes. Grimmjow nods slightly nervous, since Sirena's parents are gone and technically the Kurosaki's aren't her blood family it's up to Kisuke if he will allow them to date the families are a bit old fashioned. As everyone goes back inside the class Kisuke and Grimmjow stay outside. "I hope he doesn't scare him too badly, Kisuke is super overprotective when it comes to me." Sirena says sighing as she sits down. "Don't worry I doubt Kisuke will scare him to bad Grimmjow makes you happy doesn't he?"Ichigo says. "Yes." Sirena says.

"Well if I was in Kisuke's place if the guy has good intentions, proves to me that he will respect you and me, and has my trust I would scare him but just enough to prove my point but I would accept you and him being together." Ichigo says. "So is that what you would do for us Ichigo?" Karin asks her brother. "Yeah both of you are sixteen going to be seventeen…I can't stop you from being with someone you Love so might as well scare the guy and make sure he is good enough for you then I would give you my acceptance _if _I like the guy and he meets my standards." Ichigo says.

"You have standards? Ichigo you smoke weed and regular cigarettes, drink, and are part of a gang…" Tatsuki says. "Oh shut up you know what I mean! I don't want him to be a full out druggie or alcoholic!" Ichigo says throwing his hands up in the air and scowling. Everyone laughs at Ichigo's outburst and then the door opens and in come Kisuke and Grimmjow. "Did my brother scare you?" Sirena says going up to Grimmjow and kissing his cheek. "No but he did warn me about hurting you and after that well…that's were it got awkward and embarrassing." Grimmjow says rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he got from Ichigo.

Suddenly out of nowhere a light bulb goes off in Sirena's head. _'I never did get Ichigo back for this morning.' _Sirena says in her head. Sirena turns and sees he is talking to Rukia and by the looks of things they were flirting. Sirena smirks evilly and rubs her hands together. "What are you up to Sirena?" Grimmjow says raising in eyebrow at her. Sirena then whispers in his ear what she is about to do and Grimmjow chuckles and shakes his head feeling bad for Ichigo.

Sirena goes up behind Ichigo unnoticed by the two people but by now everyone else has stopped their conversations and are now looking at Sirena with amusement in their eyes. Sirena is now fully behind Ichigo she then leans up to his ear and whispers. "I told you to watch your back Death Berry." Then pulls his pants down to his ankles revealing his black boxers with strawberries on them, everyone then starts laughing as Ichigo turns red and pulls up his pants. "Sirena!" Ichigo seethes apparently his face is red from anger and not embarrassment. "Alright that's enough now, here are your schedules."Gin says handing the teens a piece of paper.

* * *

**Monday Schedule: All Periods**

_**Time Subject Teacher/Classroom/Floor**_

8-8:48am 1. AP Chemistry Mr. Logan Kurosaki S 8 2nd F

8:53-9:41am 2. Government Mr. Ichimaru H 5 2nd F

9:41-9:56am -**BREAK**-

10:01- 10:49am 3. Algebra 2 Ms. Shihoin M 6 2nd F

10:54-11:42am 4. English 4 Ms. Matsumoto E 8 2nd F

11:42-12:12pm -**LUNCH-**-

12:17-1:05pm 5. AP Spanish Mrs. Lopez L 8 1st F

1:10-1:58 pm 6. Auto Tech Mr. Jackson X 7/8 1st F

**Tuesday & Thursday Block Schedule: Even Periods**

_**Time Subject Teacher/Classroom/Floor**_

8:00-9:40am 1. AP Chemistry Mr. Logan Kurosaki S 8 2nd F

9:40-10:15am -**BREAK**-

10:20-12:00pm 3. Algebra 2 Ms. Shihoin M6 2nd F

12:00-12:50pm -**LUNCH-**-

12:55-2:35pm 5. AP Spanish Mrs. Lopez L8 1st F

**Wednesday & Friday Block Schedule: Odd Periods**

_**Time Subject Teacher/Classroom/Floor**_

8:00-9:40am 2. Government Mr. Ichimaru H 5 2nd F

9:40-10:15am -**BREAK**-

10:20-12:00pm 4. English 4 Ms. Matsumoto E 8 2nd F

12:00-12:50pm -**LUNCH-**-

12:55-2:35pm 6. Auto Tech Mr. Jackson X 7/8 1st F

**Once A Month Monday (Every First Monday of The Month): All Periods**

_**Time Subject Teacher/Classroom/Floor**_

8:00-8:35am 1. AP Chemistry Mr. Logan Kurosaki S 8 2nd F

8:40-9:20 am 2. Government Mr. Ichimaru H 5 2nd F

9:25-10:00am 3. Algebra 2 Ms. Shihoin M6 2nd F

10:00-10:15am -**BREAK**-

10:20-10:55am 4. English 4 Ms. Matsumoto E 8 2nd F

11:00-11:35am 5. AP Spanish Mrs. Lopez L 8 1st F

11:40-12:15pm 6. Auto Tech Mr. Jackson X 7/8 1st F

* * *

"So these are our permanent schedules, we can't change them?" Renji asks. "Nope for that you would have to go to either Byakuya, or Isshin. And even then I doubt they would change it." Yoruichi says. "So we are in _every single_ class together?" Toshiro says. "Yeah you guys made it easier for us because you wanted the same electives, now I just feel bad for the teachers and students that have you all. It's going to be one hell of a year, for _all_ of us." Kisuke says. "You can say that again, we are making an alliance with people we haven't associated with in almost seven years. Those two finally got together which reminds me Jinta you owe me fifty bucks!" Toshiro says pointing at the red head.

"Fuck man, I was hoping you forgot!" Jinta groans pulling out his wallet. "Anybody got change for a hundred bucks?" Jinta asks. "I do, let me just get my bag." Yuzu says, she runs over to her bag and grabs her blue wallet. "Here you go!" Yuzu says smiling as she hands him two fifty dollar bills and takes the one hundred dollar bill. "Thanks…Yuzu." Jinta says as he hands a fifty to a smirking Toshiro. "So you two had the balls to bet on when we would get together?!" Sirena says hands on her hips. The two boys may have a good five inches on her but with the reputation that Sirena has, not to mention when they were younger they had felt her wrath before they knew to be scared of her. "Sirena calm down, do I have to tell everyone else about the bets me and you have made?" Grimmjow says in her ear but loud enough for everyone else to hear hugging his girlfriend from behind.

Sirena's eyes widen and she turns to glare at her boyfriend. "You _wouldn't_." Sirena hisses. "Wouldn't I, Sirena?" Grimmjow says smirking. "No you wouldn't you'd be to afraid of getting her mad now that you two are together…well you wouldn't have before you two were together either." Rukia says leaning on a desk. "…Yeah you're right…" Grimmjow mumbles. "Ok children that's enough we only have like fifteen more minutes and we still have a few more things to discuss." Kisuke says. "Well we'll leave you to it then Hat-n-Clogs." Yoruichi say smirking at him. "See _you_ _later_ Were-Cat." Kisuke says as Gin, Rangiku, and Yoruichi leave the class.

Kisuke then goes to the front of the class behind a large black lab table and says. "Alright at lab table one which is the one to my right are Yuzu and Jinta, behind them at lab table two are Karin and Toshiro, lab table three the one to my right in the back are Sirena and Drake, at lab table four next to them are Ichigo and Rukia, now to my left at the front are Renji and Tatsuki at lab table six, behind them at lab table five are Grimmjow and Nel. Try not to kill each other or myself these chart were made by the higher ups." "Damn it I can't believe I'm stuck next to _you _for the whole damn year." Tatsuki says scowling. "Yeah well this isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either _Princess_." Renji says sitting down on the stool next to her. "Call me that again and I will cut your balls off and feed them to Rocky and Hades!" Tatsuki says. "To who?" Renji asks confused.

"They're our black and white blue eyed Pure Breed Siberian Huskies." Sirena says. "Oh really what a coincidence we have two pure breed girls as well, except ours are grey and white with blue eyes. They're names are Roxy and Percephone." Rukia says. "Matching names…oh good god." Ichigo says. "Alright that's enough stop getting off track here I still need to tell you your seating arrangements for the actual desks in the middle of the class." Kisuke says gesturing to the twelve black wooden top and metal leg desks with baskets underneath in four rows of three. "Well actually, you don't have a seating chart for the desks sit were ever." Kisuke says as the teens move from the lab tables and just sit were ever in the desks

"Shit!" Toshiro says. "What is it Toshiro?" Nel asks. "Umm did any of you realize what we have next?" Toshiro says. "Yeah we have Government with Gin…Fuck that's across campus! Mother fucking shit! We are going to have to bust a fuckin' mission just to get there on time!" Rukia says. "Damn Rukia didn't know you cussed that much." Ichigo says smirking as Rukia rolls her eyes but smiles a little. "Well why don't we take the short cut?" Grimmjow says shrugging. "What short cut?" Drake asks. "Any of you down to jump off the balcony in the hallway onto the oak tree by it then climb down and book it to Gin's class?" Sirena says. "…You're joking right?" Nel says.

"No we've all done it before besides remember when we were ten and we all jumped off the roof of Kurosaki Mansion a _three _story house and into the pool?" Karin says raising an eyebrow. "…I'm down to do it, what about you guys?" Rukia says as the rest of the Cripps nod their heads. "Don't get your selves killed!" Kisuke says as the warning bell rings and he walks out of the classroom. "Alright let's go, we have ten minutes and it will take us almost that long for us to get to class." Ichigo says grabbing his backpack and leading everyone into the hall and to the balcony.

"Are you guys positive this is safe?" Nel asks for the third time already. All of them are standing on the balcony of the two story building only having nine minutes left Sirena sighs frustrated with Nel already. "Yes Nel for the fourth time it's safe we have don't this tons of times before! Besides we only have eight minutes left now so I suggest we leave now!" Sirena says as she throws her bag down. "It's a good thing I don't have valuables in there." Sirena says when the bag lands with a thud.

"So you took out your iPhone 4s?" Grimmjow asks. "Fucking shit! No, I left my phone in there Kisuke is going to kill me that's the third one this year!" Sirena says running her hands through her hair. Grimmjow chuckles and pulls out her white iPhone 4s with black cover that says _Keep Calm and Call Batman_ on the back in yellow with a bat on top.

"Oh my god you jackass you scared me!" Sirena says grabbing her phone and punching Grimmjow in thestomach but ends up hitting his belt buckle, which results in her cussing and holding her hand. "Babe are you alright?!" Grimmjow asks. "Of course I'm ok Grimmjow I just punched your metal belt buckle why wouldn't I be ok…Of course I'm not ok you jackass!" Sirena seethes. Everyone just laughs at the couple and Sirena scowls at her boyfriend. "Anyway before this one messes up Sirena's hand even more ("Hey!") I suggest we go." Ichigo says throwing his backpack down then jumping onto a tree branch, then jumping onto another one then finally climbing down the tree all in under thirty seconds.

"Alright I'll go next." Sirena says going to the railing and repeating what Ichigo does. "Me next!" Yuzu says throwing her bag toward Ichigo. As Yuzu goes down everyone else starts throwing their bags down as well and they all land safely and easily one after another. The only ones left now are Nel and Rukia. "Come on Nel I'll catch you if you fall!" Drake says from the ground.

"Ok." Nel says her voice wavering. Nel jumps onto the branch, then the next but just as she lands she almost slips she gasps but keeps her balance and gets down shaking. "See you were fine!" Drake says smiling at her reassuringly. Nel glares at him and grabs her bag with a huff. "What did I say?" Drake says confused as everyone laughs and starts walking to the H buiolding leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone.

"Come on Rukia you're the last one, and everyone else already left we have six minutes left." Ichigo says from the ground. Rukia takes a deep breath and says. "Ok." She then throws her bag to Ichigo who catches it with ease; Rukia goes towards the railing and is getting ready to jump but hesitates.

"Rukia it'll be ok, if you slip or fall even though I know you most likely won't I'll catch you." Ichigo says. "You promise?" Rukia asks unsure. "Yes Rukia I promise." Ichigo says sincerely. Rukia nods shaking she jumps onto the first branch with ease but when she jumps onto the next one she slips and falls. "Rukia!" Ichigo yells as he runs to catch her. _'Please God let me catch her!'_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Don't worry though I wouldn't kill Rukia just maybe seriously injure her…: P JK REVIEW peoples! ^.^ **_

_**-SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin**_


	8. Remembering The Past

_**Here is chapter number eight I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! **_

_***Warning This Story Contains Strong Language, Illegal Drug Use, Under Age Drinking and Innuendos***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any songs used in this story**

**Remembering The Past**

_(Author's POV)_

As Rukia falls in her head she is thinking '_I'll be ok…Ichigo said he would catch me…I'll be ok.'_

_-Meanwhile The Rest of The Group Is at Gin's Class. -_

"Ok we made it with four minutes to spare and Gin isn't here yet…We will just have to cover for Ichigo and Rukia until they get here." Sirena says as she tries turning the door knob. Note she _tried_…the door was locked. "Guys…the door is locked." Sirena says. "You have to be kidding me!" Renji hisses. "Umm…Guys look on the floor." Yuzu says. Everyone then looks on the floor and they see a note on the floor.

_Dear Kiddies,_

_I went out to get food for breakfast and will most likely be __**very**__ late, feel free to wander the halls till I get back! _

_-Gin_

_P.S Don't get into trouble! _

"I'm going to kill him!" Tatsuki says. "So we basically risked our lives for nothing!" Nel says. "Oh come on Nel it wasn't _that_ bad!" Drake says rolling his eyes. "Say anything about that ever again and I will hurt you so badly you won't be able to walk for a week!" Nel yells as Drake nods quickly. "Whipped!" Grimmjow coughs as everyone laughs. "What did you say Jagerjaques?" Drake hisses. "I said you are whipped." Grimmjow says leaning on a wall. "And you aren't?" Drake says. "Never said that but at least she's my girlfriend...Odelshwank isn't your girl and yet you two act like you are together sometimes." Grimmjow says smirking as Nel blushes a light pink. "We don't act like we're together Grimmjow; those cigarettes you smoke are finally affecting your brain." Nel says. "Whatever you say Nel." Grimmjow says.

"So what are we supposed to do know?" Sirena says huffing and sliding down onto the floor. "Well I can think of a thing or two." Grimmjow says wiggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend. "Grimmjow…No…just…no." Sirena says narrowing her eyes at him. Grimmjow then pouts at her with big puppy dog eyes. "Why not?" Grimmjow says. Even though Grimmjow is a very scary guy sometimes…who knew he could look so innocent. "Grimmjow that isn't going to work on me." Sirena says looking at him with an expressionless face. _'Awwww he looks so adorable! I could just kiss him! But no I have to resist!' _Sirena says in her head. "Come on Sirena you know you want to." Jinta says teasing her. "Jinta if you want your face to stay the same I suggest you shut it!" Sirena says scowling as everyone laughs.

_-Back at the Tree-_

Just as Rukia gets closer to the ground she feels someone wrap their warms body around hers and land on the ground with a thud. Ichigo had thrown himself at the floor in hopes of catching her just before she hit the floor, which thank fully he ended up doing just in time. "Rukia?" Ichigo says softly. Rukia opens her eyes and lets out a huge breath. "Thank you Ichigo!" Rukia says wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. "No problem Rukia I promised you I would always catch you when you fall remember?" Ichigo says as he hugs her back.

"Yeah when we were seven…I remember. You had gotten into a fight with some kids when they made fun of your hair, you were outnumbered and me being the girl I was went to help you…We ended up beating them and letting Johnson's blue nose Pit bull out and it chased me up a tree. You drove it away and I was stuck on the branch you told me to jump I said 'Hell No.' Then you said we were best friends and you would always catch me when I fell."Rukia says as she pulls apart from Ichigo. "What happened to us Ichigo…We were the greatest of friends…then the whole thing with my Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jack happened and we didn't know who we could, trust anymore." Rukia says.

"What do you expect Rukia…everyone trusted them they acted like they would rather die than betray their family and friends. Then we find out they were the reason why Grimmjow's parents were killed, they end up starting a shooting in which ended up killing my Aunt Crystal and Uncle Axel. Then right before they left like the cowards they are they say there was someone in each gang that helped them do what they did! In that result we ended up getting in a fight with the South Side, and Renji, Nel, and Tatsuki lost their parents in that fight. They made us all paranoid I'm surprised they're choosing now to finally come to their senses and have the gangs interact again. I thought for sure I was going to have to talk to you after we took over to try to get an alliance." Ichigo says.

"You...wanted to start an alliance?" Rukia says surprised. "Yeah if my parents and yours didn't do one before we took over yeah." Ichigo says shrugging. "Oh…Oh crap…Ichigo what time is it?" Rukia says her eyes widening. "It's…shit we have two minutes to get there before security comes out!" Ichigo says. "Ichigo I'm not that fast, especially to get across campus in less than two minutes!"Rukia yells as they run. "Fine hop on." Ichigo says bending down so she can get on his back. "W-what no!" Rukia says. "Like you haven't done this before!" Ichigo says rolling his eyes. "Well I haven't in like six and a half years!" Rukia says. "Just get on your wasting time!" Ichigo says as Rukia huffs and climbs on. "Hold on tight Rukia!" Ichigo says as he runs his fastest across campus.

_-Back In Front of Gin's Class-_

"Where are those two? The bell is going to ring in like ten seconds and if they get caught by security they are screwed!" Karin says looking at her watch. "I don't know-." Sirena says but is cut off by Ichigo and Rukia on his back zooming up the stairs and making it just as the bell rings. "What the hell?!" Everyone says as Rukia gets off Ichigo's back. "Why…in the hell…are all of you…out here?" Ichigo says in between breathes. "Because Gin isn't here he went out to get food." Sirena says sighing. "So I basically had Midget over there get on my back and run over here like a bat out of hell for nothing?!" Ichigo says leaning on the wall as Rukia scowls and hits him upside the head.

"Wait you _ran_ all the way _across campus_?! In how many minutes?" Tatsuki asks. "One minute and thirty seconds." Rukia says looking at her iPhone4s. "Holy shit Ichigo…last time I did that it took me almost three minutes!" Toshiro says surprised. "What do you expect, he is the QB for the football team, and is constantly talking back to the coach." Grimmjow says.

"True it makes sense Coach Walters would have him do suicides, run around the field or track, do big fours…That and the running from the police." Karin says snickering. "That was _one _time Karin!" Ichigo says sighing. "Why were you running from the police Ichigo?" Rukia asks amused. "I got caught smoking in the park with Grimmjow…then this asshole decides to ditch me!" Ichigo says scowling at Grimmjow. "What it was everyman for him self!" Grimmjow says hiding a smile and putting his hands in front of him. "Oh yeah right after you said 'For sure man if we get caught we stick together.'" Ichigo says mimicking Grimmjow's voice.

"I was as high as a kite did you honestly expect me to follow through with that?" Grimmjow says laughing. "Yeah well so was I you jack ass of course I would believe you if I was high!" Ichigo yells waving his hands in front of him. "Well, well, well if it isn't The Bloods and The Cripps, what a _delightful_ surprise." A voice says from the stairs. Everyone turns and looks at the stairs and their eyes turn icy cold and full of anger seeing who is at the stairs.

"Mayor Aizen…What a _pleasant _surprise."

_**Dun…dun…dun! :0 What shall happen next! Stay tuned to find out! LOL sorry for that there seriously though REVIEW I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^.^**_

_**-SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin**_


	9. Interesting

_**Hey there people! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

_***Warning This Story Contains Strong Language, Illegal Drug Use, Under Age Drinking and Innuendos***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any songs used in this story**

**Interesting**

_(Author's POV)_

"Mayor Aizen…What a _pleasant _surprise." Sirena says icily, but her face a mask, with no emotion on it. _'What in the hell is he doing here?!' _Ichigo says in his head as he sees Aizen at the stairway entrance. "Ahh Miss Logan, how _wonderful_ to see you again." Aizen says sarcastically. "Mayor Aizen may I ask what you are doing here in LA High?" Yuzu says sweetly but you can clearly see she is annoyed and angered.

"Why Miss Kurosaki, I didn't see you there! Why of course, you see I heard there was a bit of a…altercation with my daughters and a couple of delinquents here. I want to set them straight so I asked Ms. Harribel, Principle Yammamoto's secretary to get me their classroom number. She was reluctant but I eventually convinced her…Now what I am wondering is why aren't all of you in class?" Aizen says raising an eyebrow at them.

"That would be because I got caught up in some…business Sosuke." Gin says frowning as he comes up the stairs. "Gin? What are you doing here?" Aizen says surprised. "Didn't you see the name on the plaque?" Gin says pointing to the black plaque with silver words next to the door that says _H5 Mr. Ichimaru—Government_. "So you're teaching here?" Aizen says. "Yes so are Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Rangiku." Gin says eyeing Aizen.

"Interesting…Well I can't say you aren't all qualified, you all graduated with your Bachelor Degrees in teaching this year from Cal State Long Beach…Now where are those delinquents that got into that…altercation with my beloved daughters? I presume they are in you class?" Aizen says. "Actually Mr. Aizen that would be us or more specifically me." Yuzu and Rukia say at the same time as Aizen's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Miss Kurosaki Miss Kuchiki it was both of you?" Aizen says. "Yes but please let us explain before you say anything Mayor Aizen." Rukia says as she explains what happened…well minus the part where Yuzu and Misaki threatened Momo. "I see…My daughters did not tell me that…I assure you Rukia I will talk with all three of them. But if there is any trouble between all of you and my daughters I _expect _them to be unharmed, or I will be forced to _punish _you all. Have a good day." Aizen says as he goes down the stairs smirking.

"Get inside…_Now_." Gin says his hair covering his eyes. They all nod and quickly get their stuff and go inside the class.

_-Lunch Time 11:40 AM, Outside the Boy's and Girl's Locker Rooms-_

"Fuck man…stupid fucking Grimmjow!" Ichigo says as he comes out of the boy's locker room. Grimmjow had _accidentally _pushed Ichigo, which caused him to push Sirena who was next to him and landed both of them into some bushes as the sprinklers went off when they got out of the E building after Rangiku let them out ten minutes out early for lunch. He didn't want to be in wet clothes all day so he changed, luckily he had a set of extra clothes for after practice.

He is now wearing a tight fitting black California Republic t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans; black high-top Nikes, his small black Jansport backpack and his rosary. "Hey Ichigo." Sirena says scowling as she comes out of the girl's locker room. She is now wearing a red and with white lettering California Republic hoodie, dark blue ripped skinny jeans, red and white High-top Nikes, dark blue rosary, red size eight plugs, thin black eyeliner, black mascara, her hair down and straight, and a small dark blue Jansport backpack.

"Hey…You wanna help me humiliate your boyfriend?" Ichigo asks his cousin. "Do you even have to ask?" Sirena says smirking. "Yeah you're right." Ichigo says chuckling. They both walk to where they had left the group, by the front of the school which is on the other side of campus. They can barely see everyone there waiting for them and all laughing at Grimmjow who is nervously looking around. "Never thought I would see all of us like this again." Sirena says smiling softly and stopping briefly. "Neither did I Sirena." Ichigo says smiling as he sees Rukia smiling.

Sirena sees this and looks at her cousin with happiness in her eyes. "You know…technically since we have an alliance now you would be free to date her." Sirena says as she starts walking again. "Who? Wait you mean Rukia?!" Ichigo says surprised. "No shit Sherlock." Sirena says rolling her eyes. "But she's my best friend!" Ichigo says. "So? Grimmjow is my best friend to, and we're dating. Ichigo you can't tell me you don't like Rukia more than a friend." Sirena says as Ichigo looks down as they walk and says nothing.

"See what I mean? You like her Ichigo! Go for it, you know Byakuya wouldn't mind you two dating. Sure he wouldn't like it at first but he wants her happy. Like you said '_if the guy has good intentions, proves to me that he will respect you and me, and has my trust I would scare him but just enough to prove my point but I would accept you and him being together.' _Sure Rukia isn't his sister, but I'm positive the same thing applies." Sirena says as they reach everyone. "Hey guys." Sirena says smiling at everyone.

"So where are we going to eat?" Renji says as Tatsuki rolls her eyes. "Is food the only thing on your mind Abarai?" Tatsuki says. "No…so…where we gonna eat?" Renji says as Tatsuki scoffs. "Don't start with me Arisawa, I'm hungry leave me alone!" Renji says scowling. "You have to be kidding me! You ate three Sausage Mc Muffins, two hash browns, and a cup of coffee from McDonalds you fat ass!" Tatsuki says. "Enough both of you, you are acting like five year olds." Rukia says rolling her eyes. "Don't order me around Kuchiki, we aren't friends." Tatsuki says hands on her hips.

"Don't try to order me around Arisawa; I will kick your ass!" Rukia says getting in Tatsuki's face. "Try it bitch!" Tatsuki says. "Whore!" Rukia says. "Slut!" Tatsuki shoots back. "Puta!" Rukia smirks as Tatsuki lifts her arms and hugs Rukia. "Man I missed doing that with you Rukia." Tatsuki laughs as everyone rolls their eyes but smiles at the two. "Same here it's not the same when I call Renji a whore." Rukia says as everyone laughs and Renji yells "Hey!" They all make their way to the front of the school where Kenpachi is. "Hey kids leaving for lunch?" Kenpachi says.

"Yup." Nel says as she hands him her school I.D. He scans it and looks at the laptop on the table next to him. "Go ahead." He says as Nel goes through the gates. Everyone else then shows him their I.D's on e by one and soon they are all waving at Kenpachi and heading for their cars. "So where you guys wanna go?" Karin says. "I say we let Sirena and Ichigo choose I'll pay." Grimmjow says. "Ok…This still isn't going to stop us from doing something to you though Babe." Sirena says kissing his jaw as he groans. "How about somewhere we haven't been in a while _together_?" Ichigo says.

"Oooohhhh I know the perfect place!" Sirena says jumping up and down. "Where?" Ichigo says. "Chuck E. Cheese! We haven't been there in years!" Sirena says as everyone thinks. "That's actually true for us to; we haven't been there in years. How about we call the adults so they can go to?" Yuzu says. "Yeah why not?" Rukia says as she, Ichigo, Sirena, and Toshiro pull out their phones to call the adults. "Well this should be an interesting lunch." Drake says chuckling.

_**Another chapter so soon?! Ok so this chapter and the next are kinda just fun chapters while I work on chapter eleven that is where the real drama will begin! REVIEW peoples!**_

_**-SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin**_


	10. California Love!

_**Here is my new chap! ^.^ **_

_***Warning This Story Contains Strong Language, Illegal Drug Use, Under Age Drinking and Innuendos***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any songs used in this story**

**California Love!**

_(Author's POV)_

"I still can't believe they won't let us go!" Sirena says pouting. When they had called the adults, they were told they couldn't go because they wouldn't have enough time to eat and play unless they skipped fifth period which they weren't having. So the group had settled on McDonalds, they are inside a part of the restaurant that is a big glass dining room right next to the playground area with all the tables put together so they could sit together. They got their food to go because they were going to the park to eat since its closer to the school.

"Awe babe they said we could go Friday night." Grimmjow says as Sirena pouts. "Whatever." Sirena says grabbing her Caramel Frappé from the counter. "Would it make you feel better if I got you a toy from a happy meal? They have Hello Kitty." Ichigo says laughing. Sirena scowls, grabs his fries from his bag and shoves them down his shirt. "Shut up Ichigo!" Sirena says as everyone laughs at them. "Fuck Sirena you owe me large fries!" Ichigo says getting up so he can get all the fries out. "Here Ichigo you can have mine." Rukia says plucking a fry off his head and getting hers out of her bag. "Nah, it's ok Rukia really." Ichigo says shaking his head.

"No really I'm going to get full after eating a Big Mac and an Oreo Mc Flurry anyway." Rukia says as she gives him her fries, and he sighs taking them and putting them in his McD's bag. "Thanks." Ichigo says. Everyone else is silent and watching the two interact, Sirena then breaks the silence. "Ok guys we have our food now so let's go to the park." Everyone nods and then gets up grabbing their food bags, as they walk out of the restaurant an employee goes to the room and sees fries all over the floor and groans. "Sorry about that!" Ichigo yells over his shoulder as they leave. "I actually feel bad for the girl; she has to clean up that mess." Rukia says.

"Please she is lucky I didn't kill her!" Sirena says huffing. "Really Sirena how was she supposed to know you and Grimmjow are together?" Nel says smirking. "Umm I don't know Nel maybe by the way he was kissing me?!" Sirena says. "Babe you shouldn't worry, that chick has nothing on you." Grimmjow says as everyone gets in their cars. "Hey Tatsuki do you mind switching with me?" Rukia asks pointing to Drake's car. "Sure as long as I don't sit next to Abarai." Tatsuki says walking over and getting into the car's passenger seat.

"Awe come on _Tomboy _you _know_ you _**love**_ me!" Renji says. "Shut up Abarai!" Tatsuki says punching him in the stomach. "Dude don't you fucking dare puke in my car, or I swear I will chop your fucking balls off!" Drake yells as they drive away. "When will those two give up the act and go out with each other?" Ichigo says getting into the car. "Probably when you let Jinta date Yuzu, we _all _know he has a crush on her." Sirena says as Ichigo snorts. "When the kid grows some balls and asks me for permission, my dad would kill him if he even jokes around about dating Yuzu. She's the baby of the Family; she's protected like a Princess." Ichigo says.

"Then how come her nickname is Sweetheart?" Rukia asks getting in next to him. "Because Jinta said she is a complete Sweetheart to everyone who doesn't get on her nerves." Grimmjow says starting the car and driving away from the McDonalds. "So what are we going to do at the park Death Berry?" Rukia asks turning to her best friend. "What else would we do for thirty minutes? Smoke weed and eat." Ichigo says pulling out a Wal-Mart bag from under Grimmjow's seat. "Nice, there's enough for _all _of us?" Rukia says. "Of course Rukia, I do share with my friends." Ichigo says. "Good cuz look what I have." Rukia says reaching into her bag, and pulling out two small bottles of Jack Daniels.

"Damn Rukia, you wanna get us suspended?" Sirena says whistling when she sees the bottles. "Please like this would even affect any of us, we are all heavy drinkers and know how to handle our Liquor even Yuzu." Rukia says rolling her eyes as they pull into the empty park and behind some trees next to the others. "Hey guys…I see you brought Aunt Lucinda's Back To School present that she gave you in Madrid." Drake says. "Lucinda…the one who always said underage drinking was a sin?" Ichigo says stunned. "Apparently underage for her is under eighteen years old." Rukia says rolling her eyes again.

"Ha that's like our Uncle Carmichael, _No sex until you are an adult!_ An adult for him is sixteen." Ichigo says shuddering. "Oh yeah I remember you came back from talking to him after your birthday cake was cut red faced and a hand full of condoms!" Sirena says laughing. "Don't remind me! He said he had gotten me a hooker _and_ condoms but my mom wouldn't let him bring her in the house!" Ichigo says huffing. "Oh yeah I remember Misaki was so pisst off she threw the white vase with roses that still had their thorns at him." Grimmjow says laughing.

"Yeah then he said it was ok though because even though he had paid her already, he was going to put her to good use." Karin says. "Stupid old man, Aunt Misaki slapped him so hard and started cussing at him in four different languages. She then helped the girl get off the streets, Misaki is a saint sometimes." Sirena says smirking. "Yeah the girl is a nurse now huh?" Karin asks as Sirena nods. "Yeah she is, I remember when I got shot in the leg and a maid called her cuz no one else was around to help and she patched me up." Ichigo says as Rukia's eyes widen.

"When did you get shot in the leg?" Rukia asks. "This dumbass was practicing his shooting when a bullet ricocheted off the target and got him in the leg." Grimmjow says laughing. "We teased him about it for weeks." Yuzu says laughing with Grimmjow. "Ahh shuddap!" Ichigo says scowling. "Alright let's eat we have a half hour."Sirena says grabbing the food. "Hey I bet you can't stuff this many fries in your mouth." Jinta says stuffing a hand full in his mouth. "I bet I can Jinta!" Yuzu says doing the same as he did as he gapes at her. "Wow Sweetheart when we were younger you wouldn't have done that." Jinta says.

"Well people change Jinta." Yuzu says grabbing her burger. "She has a point I mean look at us. We were all friends, childhood friends in fact. Then something bad happens we are torn apart from each other, and then we are all brought back together even though some of us didn't want to. We are all forgiving each other after all these years." Sirena says eating her fries. "Yeah and you two got together finally. I thought I was going to have to enlist Tats, Karin, and Yuzu to help me get you two together." Ichigo says leaning on Grimmjow's car and eating his burger next to Rukia. "Was it that obvious that we liked each other?" Sirena asks.

"Oh yeah, when Shiro-Chan can even tell it's super obvious." Karin says pouring some Jack into her soda. "Hey! I am not that dense _Princess_." Toshiro says grabbing the bottle and scowling. "Whatever _Shiro-Chan_!" Karin says as he pours some liquor into his soda, he then passes it to Yuzu who does the same. Soon enough fifteen minutes later both bottles are empty and everyone is done eating but still has their large sodas with them. "Man I needed that." Rukia says finishing her soda before anyone else. "Damn girl you can drink!" Sirena says as she finishes her soda. "You should see her at beer pong." Renji says. "I doubt she can beat me." Ichigo says chugging the last of his drink and smirking.

"Wanna bet Ichigo?" Rukia says cheeks tinted a light pink from drinking. "Tell me when I'm sober I'm kinda buzzed…Then again most of us are so doesn't matter." Ichigo says getting the bag out of the car. "Yes I have been dying for a smoke!" Drake says going towards Ichigo. "It's a good thing I rolled em' and everything cuz we only have like ten fifteen minutes left." Ichigo says giving everyone a blunt and getting out his black lighter. "Finally I have been waiting for this." Sirena says lighting hers and putting it to her mouth. "We need music." Rukia says going into Grimmjow's car. A few seconds later Kid Kudi's _Pursuit of Happiness _is playing through Grimmjow's sound system.

"I didn't know you were one for Kid Kudi." Ichigo says taking a drag from his blunt. "You don't know lot's about me any more Ichigo." Rukia says smiling. "I guess you got me there." Ichigo says as they all chill for the next couple minutes.

_-Driving To School-_

"California Love by 2Pac I love this song!" Sirena says turning it up as everyone in the car sings along.

_California love!  
__[1:]__  
California... knows how to party  
California... knows how to party  
In the citaaay of L.A.  
In the citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In the citaaay, the city of Compton  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!  
__[Verse 1: Dr. Dre]__  
Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild west  
A state that's untouchable like Elliot Ness  
The track hits ya eardrum like a slug to ya chest  
Pack a vest for your Jimmy in the city of sex  
We in that sunshine state where that bomb ass hemp be  
The state where ya never find a dance floor empty  
And pimps be on a mission for them greens  
Lean mean money-makin-machines servin fiends  
I been in the game for ten years makin rap tunes  
Ever since honeys was wearin sassoon  
Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me  
Diamonds shinin lookin like I robbed Liberace  
It's all good, from Diego to tha Bay  
Your city is tha bomb if your city makin pay  
Throw up a finger if ya feel the same way  
Dre puttin it down for  
Californ-I-a  
__[1]__  
California... knows how to party  
California... knows how to party  
In the citaaay of L.A.  
In the citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In the citaaay, the city of Compton  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!_

_[2:]__  
Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it mama  
Shake it Cali  
Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it shake it shake it...  
__[Verse 2: 2Pac]__  
Out on bail fresh outta jail, California dreamin  
Soon as I stepped on the scene, I'm hearin hoochies screamin  
Fiendin for money and alcohol  
The life of a west side playa where cowards die and it's all ball  
Only in Cali where we riot not rally to live and die  
In L.A. we wearin Chucks not Ballies (that's right)  
Dressed in Locs and khaki suits and ride is what we do  
Flossin but have caution we collide with other crews  
Famous cause we program worldwide  
Let'em recognize from Long Beach to Rosecrans  
Bumpin and grindin like a slow jam, it's west side  
So you know the row won't bow down to no man  
Say what you say  
But give me that bomb beat from Dre  
Let me serenade the streets of L.A.  
From Oakland to Sacktown  
The Bay Area and back down  
Cali is where they put they mack down  
Give me love!  
__[1]_

_California... knows how to party  
California... knows how to party  
In the citaaay of L.A.  
In the citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In the citaaay, the city of Compton  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!  
__[Dre:]__ Now make it shake...  
__[2]_

_Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it mama  
Shake it Cali  
Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it shake it shake it...  
__[Outro: Dre, 2Pac]__  
Uh, yeah, uh, longbeach in tha house, uh yeah  
Oaktown, Oakland definately in tha house hahaha  
Frisko, Frisko  
__[Tupac:]__ Hey, you know LA is up in this  
Pasadena, where you at  
Yeah, Inglewood, Inglewood always up to no good  
__[Tupac:]__ Even Hollywood tryin to get a piece baby  
Sacramento, sacramento where ya at? yeah_

Throw it up y'all, throw it up, Throw it up  
Let's show these fools how we do this on that west side  
Cause you and I know it's tha best side  
Yeah, That's riight  
West coast, west coast  
Uh, California Love  
California Love

"Man I love living in Cali!" Grimmjow says as they pull into the school parking lot.

_**Well here is chapter 10, now…the real drama begins in the next chapter! **_

_**-SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin **_


	11. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that this story has been put on temporary hiatus. I will update this story again but for now I am out of ideas and keep re-writing chapter eleven,__I **WILL** update again…I just don't know when. But please be patient with me, writers block isn't easy to deal with. I may start a new story, I'm not sure yet but I will__**not **abandon this story. And for that one guest who reviewed if you didn't like one chapter of my story than why did you keep reading it?! I f you don't like my style of writing or my story than **DON'T READ IT**! I'm not forcing you to; if it's not constructive criticism than don't bother saying anything, and sarcasm doesn't exactly go with me so next time, just don't read my stories. And to _Shaoron Ciel_ THANK YOU! I loved your review : ) and to my other readers who enjoy my story, I will update__soon but again please be patient.

Sincerely,

AlexandraRJagerjauqesKurosaki

P.S. I changed my name if you didn't notice xD


	12. Trying To Have A Relaxing Beach Day

_**Hello again my people! Sorry for taking so long to come up with my next chapter but I've been very busy with stuff. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this long chap! Outfits are on here! (Remove spaces) **_ www. Polyvore picnic_at_park_bloods_cripps / collection?id=2645377

_***Warning This Story Contains Strong Language, Illegal Drug Use, Under Age Drinking and Innuendos***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any songs used in this story**

* * *

**Trying To Have A Relaxing Beach Day**

_(Author's POV)_

_September 15, 2012_

* * *

It has been two weeks since school started and everyone is getting back into the routine of school. The two gangs are getting along fairly well so far, they aren't back to _all _being best friends again but they're getting there. The three Aizen sisters have also been quiet and minding their own business…for now. Today is Saturday and the gang is going to have a relaxing day at the beach having a picnic and just messing around. Even though it's September and it's supposed to be getting cold they are going to have a fun day at the beach, but then again considering it is California the weather is very weird(I live in LA and yes this is true)… So it's normal.

_- At the Kurosaki House-_

* * *

"So what time do you all want to head over to the beach? Cuz it's only seven-thirty." Sirena says as she sits on the hood of her brand newly painted blood red with black racing stripes 2012 Dodge Challenger. "How about all you kids head over at ten, while we go set up?" Misaki says coming out of the Kurosaki house. "Sure why not?" Ichigo says looking at Rukia out of the corner of his eye. All the girls are wearing bikinis, with an off the shoulder top, short shorts and wedges. So far Ichigo and Rukia's relationship has progressed but neither will make a move, they will shamelessly flirt with each other, get jealous, and blush when certain comments are made to one another or when they get flustered but they still have a ways to go before they are officially together.

"Well there's no point in staying outside so let's go inside." Ichigo says picking up Rukia and throwing her over his shoulder. "Strawberry put me down!" Rukia yells as everyone else laughs. "Just for that, no I'm not putting you down." Ichigo says smugly as everyone follows him inside laughing. When they get into the living room Grimmjow lays down on the two person couch with Sirena. Yuzu, Jinta, Karin and Toshiro all sit around the coffee table on the floor next to each other.

Tatsuki, Renji, Nel and Drake all sit on the bigger sofa, and Ichigo sits on a lazy boy while pulling Rukia on his lap and holding her there even while she tries to get out of his grip. "I hate you, you know that?!" Rukia says huffing and crossing her arms over her chest as Ichigo smirks. "Please how can you hate all of this?" Ichigo says flexing his arms slightly and giving Rukia a smile that would make any girl melt. "Whatever Death Berry… God you're just as cocky as Grimmjow." Rukia mumbles as a light blush tinges her pale cheeks. "Do you guys just wanna watch a movie then?" Sirena asks as she takes her sunglasses and hangs them on the front of her shirt. "Sure what movie did you have in mind?" Rukia says. "You're talking to a complete Batman lover _and _a hopeless romantic. What do you think Rukia?" Ichigo says motioning to what Sirena is wearing as Sirena glares at him.

Sirena is wearing a black crop top with the Batman symbol, dark blue ripped short shorts, black wedges, black eyeliner and mascara, red lipstick, her hair curled, a black belly button piercing with the Batman symbol, silver size 6 plugs with the Batman symbol, black snap back with yellow bill and the Batman symbol, black and yellow sunglasses with the Batman Bat on them, black leather belt with Batman symbol buckle, black and yellow two piece bikini with Batman symbol on the right upper side, and dog tags with the Batman symbol on the front and in the back they have engraved _Sirena Rose Logan "La Sirena Negra" D.O.B. February 14, 1995 _on the other it has the same thing but in Japanese. (I wish I owned this outfit!)

"Why don't you tell the whole fucking school I'm a hopeless romantic you fucking idiot." Sirena says going to the cabinets under the 150 inch flat screen, they had all kinds of movies and video games in there including the DVD, Xbox 360 kinect, play station 3, Nintendo 64, and Sega under everything else. "How about we watch…_The Dark Knight Rises_?" Sirena says holding up the DVD case. "Yeah that was an awesome movie, plus Christian Bale is sooooo cute!" Yuzu says as Sirena puts in the movie.

"I think the whole trilogy was awesome, great movies it sucks that they aren't making anymore." Sirena says sighing. "Awww is Mrs. Wayne sad that it ended." Ichigo says in a baby voice. "Shut up Ichigo, at least the Dark Knight movies are better than the Superman movie Man of Steel they are making. That shit looks lame just like Superman is." Sirena says smirking as Ichigo scowls; Sirena then turns off all the lights and starts the movie. "That reminds me; I got this for you Ichigo." Rukia whispers getting her purse and taking out a black velvet box. "I saw this and thought you might like it." Rukia says handing Ichigo the box with shaking hands.

"Rukia you didn't have to- ." "I wanted to Ichigo, I owe you. After all it was my family's fault that all of this happened." Rukia says. By now Rukia was turned in Ichigo's lap facing him. Ichigo smiles and opens the box. Inside were dog tags with the Superman logo in the front. On one it had _Ichigo Alfonzo Kurosaki Lopez "Death Berry" D. O. B. July 15, 1995_ and on the other it had the same thing but in Japanese. "Wow, Rukia thank you." Ichigo says giving her a side hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I really love it." Ichigo whispers in her ear. "Hey what can I say, you're my Superman." Rukia says smiling. "And you're my Wonder Woman." Ichigo says.

"When do you think those two will get together?" Grimmjow asks Sirena. "Soon, trust me I have known those two longer than anyone in this room. They were destined for each other; don't you remember what my grandfather Luciano and my parents may they rest in paradise, used to call them?" Sirena says as Grimmjow wraps his arms around her waist. "No." Grimmjow says. "They used to call them The Black Sun and White Moon. It's kind of fitting don't ya think?" Sirena says as Grimmjow chuckles. "You really are a hopeless romantic." Grimmjow says kissing her lips.

* * *

_- Two Hours and Forty Minutes Later -_

"Hey guys the movie ended so why don't we go now?" Toshiro says as he checks his phone. "Yeah we should go now." Sirena says trying to discreetly wipe a tear that escaped when watching the ending of the movie. "Sirena you know it's only a movie right?" Drake says trying to hold back a laugh. "For your information Drake yes I do, but I am a DC lover and am not afraid to show it." Sirena says putting on her sunglasses and walking out of the house. "Hey, where did she get the dog tags from? They look familiar but…I can't remember from where or when." Rukia says.

"Don't you remember? We all went to go see _Batman Begins _in 2005, and she fell even more in love with Batman, so my Uncle Axel and Aunt Crystal got them for her the day after we saw the movie." Ichigo says as they all leave the house to the drive way. "So we are each taking our own cars or what?" Tatsuki says leaning on her black 1969 Chevy Chevelle Malibu. "Yeah, well except for me and Jinta. I had to take my car in for a tune up along with Jinta's." Rukia says sighing. "That's fine you can ride with me, and Jinta can ride with Toshiro. Oh that reminds me…Yuzu your car is in the shop to so you're going to have to ride with Karin." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really Ichigo you don't mind if I ride with you?" Rukia asks. "Of course not Rukia, in fact I would really like it id you did."Ichigo says smiling. "Alright then, let's go everyone." Rukia says as everyone gets in their cars. "Hey are all of you guys down to race to the park?" Nel asks revving the engine of her Grey 1969 Chevy Camaro Z28. "Hell yeah, I am!" Drake says from his 2010 Corvette Stingray Concept. "I'm in." Ichigo says revving his Black w/ Red Racing Stripes 2010 Chevy Camaro's engine. "Good luck with beating my car!" Toshiro and Karin both say from their cars.

Toshiro's car is a silver 2011 Ferrari F43 while Karin has a silver 2010 Audi r8. "Think you can take me on?" Renji says next to Tatsuki in his black 2011 Dodge Charger. "This car is a classic and a muscle car of course I can take you!" Tatsuki scoffs. "Alright enough talking and let's race!" Sirena says as they all line up. "Ready!?" Rukia yells. "One…Two…THREE GO!" Rukia and Yuzu yell as everyone speeds off in different directions trying to beat the others to the park.

* * *

_- At The Beach –_

"Hah! I beat all you bitches here!' Ichigo yells as he pulls up to the park and gets out of his car, Sirena and Grimmjow right behind him. "You fucking cheated!" Renji yells getting out of his car. "How the hell did he cheat Pineapple Head?" Tastuki says rolling her eyes as she walks over to Sirena and Rukia. Ichigo came in first, Sirena and Grimmjow tied for second, Tastuki came in third, Drake fourth, Nel Fifth, Toshiro and Karin tied for Sixth and Renji came in last. Though some of them weren't really trying they all beat Renji, and he's a bit of a sore loser.

"Tastuki is right Renji how did Ichigo cheat?" Rukia says hands on her hips. "He… He used NOS!" Renji says "We never said no one could, I used it… although a little early I used it and so did everyone except you. It's not our fault you never put NOS in your car." Sirena says grabbing Grimmjow's hand and walking with Ichigo and Rukia over to the spot were the adults are. "Face it Pineapple Head you're just a sore loser." Tastuki says patting his head and walking away with the rest of the group. Renji growls but follows everyone else.

"It's about time you all got here." Misaki says putting a plate of hot dogs down on the table they set up. "Don't you four look adorable!?" Yoruichi says motioning to Grimmjow, Sirena, Ichigo and Rukia. "You two are matching." Kisuke says looking at his sister and her boyfriend. Both of them are wearing clothes with the Batman symbol on them. "And you guys too!" Rangiku says looking at Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo is wearing clothes with the Superman Logo and Rukia with the Wonder Woman. "Oh I didn't even notice." Rukia says blushing as Ichigo smiles and winks at her.

"Ichigooo!" Isshin yells as he aims a punch at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly dodges though and Isshin ends up crashing into Byakuya who falls back. "I'll give you five seconds to run before I kill you Isshin." Byakuya growls as Isshin scrambles to his feet. "Now Byakuya let's be adults about this." Isshin says and then starts running away screaming. "Get back here Isshin Alfonso Louis Kurosaki Lopez!" Byakuya yells chasing Isshin across the beach. "Nooooo! You're going to kill me!" Isshin yells. "I won't kill you… Just beat you an inch from death!" Byakuya yells as Isshin jumps in the ocean and swims away Byakuya hot on his trail.

"Wow… I haven't seen our dads act like that with each other in years." Ichigo says as he grabs a Corona from the cooler and Rukia smiles. "You want one Rukia?" Ichigo asks. "Yeah." Rukia says as Ichigo hands her one. "Thanks." Rukia says. "My pleasure Midget." Ichigo says taking a sip from his beer. "Ichigo could you and Grimmjow go get the other cooler from our car? I was going to send your father but he is currently tied up." Misaki says motioning to the water where Byakuya keeps dunking Isshin under the water and Isshin is flailing his arms to try to get away.

"Sure mom, no problem. Grimmjow come on!" Ichigo says. "Yeah I'm comin'." Grimmjow says yawning. "Hurry up you two, we all want to play soccer so don't take forever." Sirena yells as the guys yell back Ok. "So Rukia, when do you think Ichigo will ask you out?" Sirena asks sitting down on a towel with Rukia. Rukia blushes a light pink and turns around. "I have no idea what you are talking about Sirena." Rukia says taking a sip from her beer and putting a lemon in her mouth. "Oh come on Rukia, everyone knows you two have a thing for each other." Sirena says rolling her eyes."Ichigo doesn't even like me like that Sirena, don't get my hopes up." Rukia says mumbling the last part. "I knew it! You do like him!" Sirena says jumping up and down.

"Who likes who?" Ichigo asks walking up to them with the cooler. "N-no one." Rukia says as Sirena rolls her eyes. "Hey you guys want to play chicken?" Sirena asks. "Sure, but you are on my team." Grimmjow says grabbing her by the waist and kissing her lips. "Looks like you're on my team then Rukia." Ichigo says winking at her and smiling. "Who said I wanted to be on your team Death Berry?" Rukia says hands on her hips. "Rukia I'm hurt." Ichigo says putting a hand over his heart. Rukia smiles and hits his arm while saying. "Stop being a baby." Sirena and Rukia then proceed to take off their shirts and shorts, leaving them in just their bikinis.

The guys' jaws hit the floor as soon as the first piece of clothing did as well. All the women/girls are wearing two piece bikinis in different colors, but all of them show off their body. "Guys are you coming or not?" Sirena asks hands on her hips. "Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia says as she takes off her shorts. "Y-yeah I'm _fine_." Ichigo says as he stares at Rukia's body with wide lust filled eyes. "You still doubt he like you and thinks your hot?" Sirena whispers in Rukia's ear. Rukia rolls her eyes and gives Sirena the finger. "Shut up Sirena." Rukia says walking towards the water with her. "Are you two _coming _or are you just going to stand there all _stiff_." Rukia yells as the guys blush a light pink.

"Come on Death Berry they want to tease us we will do the same thing." Grimmjow says taking off his shirt to reveal his tan and sculpted chest. Ichigo smirks and takes off his as well tossing it on the towel and running towards the water with Grimmjow.

* * *

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

"Guys we have been swimming for a while now let's go get something to eat." Rukia says. They just finished playing Marco Polo and Ichigo won after he had found Rukia. When he did he hoisted her up onto his shoulders, not that she minded. "Yeah let's go." Grimmjow says holding Sirena's hand and walking towards the rest of the group at the tables. "You can put me down if you want Ichigo." Rukia says. "Well what if I don't want to Rukia?" Ichigo asks. "Never said you had to, said if you wanted to but if you don't fine with me." Rukia says. "Good because I don't plan on ever letting you go." Ichigo whispers to low for her to hear.

After they had finished eating everyone went off on their own again some of the people were swimming, walking on the beach, building sand castles or playing soccer/basketball. Ichigo and Grimmjow had gone to the snack bar to get ice cream with the girls. "I'll have a double scoop of mint chip on a waffle cone with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles." Sirena says. "You know what make that two." Rukia says licking her lips slowly as Ichigo groans inwardly next to her. _'God she has no idea what she does to me!" _Ichigo yells in his head.

"If you eat that much everyday I'm surprised you look how you do Rukia." Says someone behind them…It was the Aizen sisters, and Senna was the one who spoke first. "Please she is probably anorexic, throwing it up before it can go all the way down." Momo says next to Orihime. "Then that explains why Sirena is so fat." Orihime says giggling. "Please bitch I'm skinnier than you I have a body unlike you and mine is natural I don't need work done. Shit I don't have silicon boobs like you." Sirena says motioning to her body as Grimmjow kisses her neck and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Rukia isn't anorexic you ratchet ass hoe, she knows how to take care of herself, if anything your just jealous because she has natural beauty and she doesn't need make up unlike you Senna." Ichigo says shocking Rukia. '_He thinks I'm naturally beautiful?' _Rukia says jumping up and down in her head happily. "Ichigo… you don't really mean that do you?" Senna says pouting and trying to grab his arm but is stopped by Karin grabbing it. "Touch my brother and I hurt you." Karin says flinging Senna's arm back and glaring at her. She and Toshiro had come over to get some water bottles after playing one on one in basketball.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asks looking at Rukia. "Nothing much just these wannabe sluts ruining our fun while we are trying to have a relaxing beach day." Rukia says. "We are wannabe sluts? Please Rukia I'm not the one who tried to sleep with Kaien Shiba at the Fall Ball last year while he had a girlfriend." Senna says as everyone's eyes widen. "I wasn't trying to sleep with him dip shit! It's called having a civilized conversation with a guy! But of course you haven't done that before so you don't know what it is!" Rukia says as she balls her fists at her sides.

"Whatever _Ice Princess_."Senna says rolling her eyes. "That's it I'm going to kick your ass!" Rukia says lunging at Senna and punching her in the face. "Rukia!" Byakuya yells. He had come over as soon as he saw the Aizen sisters there, he had gone to get a towel out of his car and saw what was happening. "Ichigo pull Rukia off!" Byakuya yells. Ichigo nods then wraps his arms around Rukia's waist and pulls her off of Senna. "Ichigo let me go!" Rukia yells. "Rukia calm down please." Ichigo whispers in Rukia's ear and pulls her against his chest. Rukia soon enough relaxes in Ichigo's grip.

"I suggest you two take your sister and leave _now_." Byakuya says through gritted teeth. "You will hear from our father about this Byakuya Kuchiki!" Orihime yells as she and Momo take Senna away to their car. "Rukia…" Byakuya says but is cut off by Rukia. "I know dad what the hell was I thinking and why did I do it-."Rukia says but is cut off by her dad. "Actually I was going to ask if you were ok, but by the looks of things I think you're fine. Nice right hook, I've taught you well." Byakuya says as Rukia smiles at her dad.

"But don't tell your mother I told you that, if anything I scolded you alright? And you five are my witnesses got it?" Byakuya says to them. "Sure thing Pretty boy." Sirena says smirking, as Byakuya rolls his eyes. "I'll see you all back at the picnic spot." Byakuya says walking away to his car to get the towel he had gone to get. "We are going to head back to, we need to finish the game." Karin says walking away with Toshiro. "Since when are those two so close?" Ichigo asks scowling at his sister and Toshiro. "Oh calm down Ichigo, they are just playing basketball." Rukia says rolling her eyes.

"Sirena your ice creams are ready." The cashier says handing her and Rukia the ice cream. "Thanks Hanataro, keep the change." Ichigo says paying for the ice cream. "Thanks Ichigo you didn't have to." Rukia says. "Its fine Rukia, I don't mind." Ichigo says smiling at her while they all sit down at a table. Ichigo put his arm over Rukia's shoulders when they sat down, and she unconsciously leans into his side. "Grimmjow and I are going to take a walk on the beach have fun you two." Sirena says dragging away Grimmjow to give the two some privacy.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks. "Hmm." "Can I ask you something?" Ichigo says scratching the back of his neck. "You just did." Rukia says finishing her ice cream and giggling as he rolls his eyes. "Ha-ha very funny you smart ass." Ichigo says smiling. "I was wondering… do you maybe wanna go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Ichigo asks looking at her. Rukia's eyes widen as she looks up at Ichigo's bright brown eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to-." Ichigo says rambling but is cut off when Rukia wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Ichigo wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her onto his lap sop she is straddling him. _'He tastes like strawberries.' _Rukia says giggling in her head and sighing inwardly. _'Mint and chocolate, she tastes delicious and her lips are so soft. I will never get tired of her.' _Ichigo says groaning inwardly as they kiss. After a little bit they finally pull away for air and rest their foreheads against one another. "I take it that's a yes?" Ichigo says smiling at her. "Most definitely a yes Ichigo." Rukia says smiling as he leans in for another kiss.

* * *

_**Soo what did ya think? Review please!**_

_**-AlexandraRJagerjaquesKurosaki**_


End file.
